Remedy
by Goo2011
Summary: A recent case is linked to a government secret kept hidden for nearly forty years. Some will go to any lengths to keep it that way.
1. Chapter 1

**Remedy**

_The world always makes the assumption that the exposure of an error is identical with the discovery of truth - that the error and truth are simply opposite. They are nothing of the sort. What the world turns to, when it is cured on one error, is usually simply another error, and maybe one worse than the first one. __**H.L. Mencken**_

**Prologue**

"Demoted." Tony whispered the words, as he stood outside the conference room, where three minutes ago the verdict had been so concisely, so coldly read out.

Ten years of loyal service had meant nothing. Glowing testimonies from Gibbs and the team had done nothing to soften the panels judgement. Maybe if Director Vance or Secretary Davenport had said something, but there was no chance of that. It was because of them that he was stood here at all.

The events of the last week flashed through his mind like a high speed train, threatening to derail him. Secretary Davenport had made it clear he was to speak to no one about what he'd seen and heard that night.

He'd complied, not fully realising, until now, quite what a sacrifice he'd so readily made.

OOO

**Chapter 1**

**Day 1**

Tony appeared from his bedroom a little after noon. He rubbed his bloodshot eyes and bristly chin as he staggered into the living area.

He hadn't bothered changing out of the suit he'd worn to the Disciplinary Hearing the day before, and it now looked like a flaxen-sack of potato's, rather than the expensive designer suit that it was.

As he'd downed his seventh vodka the night before, he'd thought maybe he should have toned down the suit. That maybe it made him look like he was more interested in his image than his duties as a Federal Agent. The lady he'd been talking to all evening at the bar assured him he looked 'hot' and if she'd have been on the disciplinary panel, she'd have punished him in ways they both would have enjoyed.

"You want some coffee?"

He looked up to see Gibbs appear in the kitchen doorway, an oversized mug of the boiling black liquid already in his hand.

Even in his dehydrated, befuddled state, there was no mistaking that, 'I'm pretending everything's fine, but really I'm about to kick your ass' tone of voice from his boss.

He slumped into the leather armchair. "How long you been here?" If his appearance didn't give away the level of his alcohol consumption the night before, his gravely timbre certainly did.

"I came just after you staggered in at 03.05. You were already lying face down on the bed by the time I got up here."

Gibbs poured another mug of black coffee and brought it over to Tony along with dry toast and pills. He placed them on the side table.

Gibbs allowed the silence to fall between them. He was more comfortable with it than most. After several minutes, Tony spoke.

"I'm sorry Boss."

"Heard it before DiNozzo. The only thing I want from you is the truth." Gibbs was more direct than he had intended to be, but the lack of sleep was making him even less tolerant than usual.

"There's nothing more to say."

Even though red rimmed and blood-shot, Tony's eyes failed to hide the lie.

"So, just so were clear; Jackie Vance gets approached by a tattooed man outside her home, he asks to speak with her husband before running off when she threatens to call the police. We get a witness from Ivy City who thinks she's seen someone matching his description; mid-forties, scrawny, olive skinned, shaved head. You go speak with her and tell me she was mistaken, not checking it out further. The following day the witness phones NCIS to ask what's going on after you'd promised her you'd call for back up and check out the storage facility she'd seem him walk out of."

"Guess that sums it up. I'm going to take a shower." Tony eased himself up, only to find himself forced back in the seat seconds later, with Gibbs's hands pushing down on his shoulders.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Why can't you accept that I screwed up?" Tony angrily responded, instantly regretting it as his head started pounding. He put his hands to his temples trying to massage away the pain. "I know you and the team have been investigating, trying to find something that'll clear my name. Did you ever think that there's a reason none of you have found anything to contradict my story?"

"What the hell's the matter with you DiNozzo? You're better than this." Gibbs said.

"Maybe you got me wrong. Maybe I'm the one who finally got to pull the wool over the eyes of the infamous Leroy Jethro Gibbs and his gut."

Gibbs smirked. "You weren't that difficult to read DiNozzo."

Tony scowled at him, insulted by the comment, but knowing deep down it was probably true. That's what was worrying him. Gibbs knew him far too well.

"Look Boss. I'm sorry for what happened, I'm sorry for making you look bad in front of Vance and the others." He paused, "and I'm really sorry for letting you down, but I'm paying the price for it. Can't we forget this and just move on?"

"Move on? You've managed to land yourself top spot on Vance's hit-list." Gibbs said. "Your career at NCIS is all but over. You've got a cat in hells chance of ever being promoted to Senior Field Agent again, and there's nothing _I_ can do to change Vance's opinion."

The realisation of Gibbs' words hit him like a bullet train. His head slumped forward, as he sat wondering, not for the first time, if he'd just made the biggest mistake of his life.

OOO

It was after one in the afternoon, but Vance had only been at his desk for just under an hour; he'd wanted to spend some time with Jackie. His anger had not dissipated by being informed the day before of the outcome of the internal investigation. In his mind DiNozzo should have been fired; marched off the premises and told never to darken their door again, but instead the son of a bitch had just been demoted.

As soon as he'd heard that DiNozzo was free to saunter back in a weeks time, after he'd ridden out the rest of his suspension, he'd put in some well placed phone calls to colleagues and acquaintances to look for a permanent transfer for Tony.

Vance heard the door open, and knew immediately who it was. There was only one person in the whole Navy Yard who dared not knock before entering.

"Something I can do for you Agent Gibbs?" Vance asked, as he looked up from the thick manila file in front of him.

"You got the verdict yesterday?" Gibbs knew he had to get this white elephant out of the room quickly.

"Seems your boy managed to worm his way out of it. But let me tell you this here and now Gibbs, there is no way on earth that man is setting foot in this building again. If he had any decency he'd resign, find another job where it's not so important if you'd rather chase a skirt than do your job." The bitterness in the Directors words threw Gibbs for a few moments. He knew he'd have to tread carefully on this one.

"There's no evidence DiNozzo was 'chasing a skirt'."

"You told me that DiNozzo had asked to leave early to go on a date that evening." Vance's brow furrowed, as he tried hard to control his anger. "You turned down his request and sent him to Ivy City."

"Doesn't mean that's why he didn't check that store room out."

"He returned back to the office at 19.05," Vance continued. "left twenty minutes later. Withdrew $300 from an ATM fifteen minutes before his 20.00 reservation at Fleur de Dor restaurant. I can investigate too, Gibbs." He stood and moved to the other side of his desk, leaning against it.

"No one from the restaurant has confirmed DiNozzo was there, never mind who he was with."

"I know how desperate you are to prove he didn't screw the pooch. I know you sent McGee and Ziva to speak with the witness, Celina Grantham. I know they checked out the storage facility."

"You'll know then that they found no evidence that anyone had been there and that the Internal Investigation team wouldn't let them anywhere near Ms Grantham."

"He's caused an embarrassment to you and this agency. You know I had to hand over the case to the FBI. I can't even trust my best team to investigate a case involving their own director. We're probably the laughing stock of the country. This reflects badly on all of us."

"Worried about your promotional chances Leon?"

Vance's face contorted. "If this pep talk is about me accepting DiNozzo back, you can dream on Gibbs. He'll come back over my dead body."

"I'll find something to prove DiNozzo didn't screw up."

Vance snorted. "You never give up do you? You have such faith in him, you're blind to the truth."

"One week Leon. Give me one more week. I'll find something. He's suspended for that long anyway."

"I've put a call in to a friend in Montana, they have a vacancy for a Sergeant at one of their remote stations and have a record in turning screw-up's around. I thought DiNozzo would be a good fit. Apparently there are twenty men to every woman; less temptation for his dick. He needs a response by Friday, so you've got until then. But I'm warning you Gibbs, what you get better be damn good or your boy's on his way to the big blue sky of Montana, and he wont be coming back!"

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I probably should have stated at the beginning of the story that this is likely to be a long one. **

**Also, thank you for those who have viewed and reviewed the story - it is greatly appreciated. **

**Chapter 2**

**Day 2**

River Creek Country Club was situated on the border of the Potomac River. The exclusive male only club was frequented by politicians, high ranking military officials and affluent businessmen. It was a place where deals were done, behind the prying eyes of the media, the public and their own bosses.

The Secretary of the Navy sat in the lavish Lincoln Library Room with Conrad Kellock III, a Senator for Virginia. The room was full of large dark mahogany bookcases stretching from floor to ceiling, each filled with old tomes and modern classics. In between the bookcases were ornately framed paintings of the 29 past US Presidents. Kellock was hoping to add his portrait to the wall at some stage.

Kellock was in his late forties, tall, lean and tanned. He wore a tailored, bi-spoke charcoal three buttoned suit with a crisp, white Egyptian cotton shirt, azure coloured tie and platinum cufflinks. He looked at ease in his surroundings and his own skin.

He was currently the leading contender in the campaign to be the next President of the United States. It was a career trajectory he'd worked on his entire adult life, it felt natural, it felt right.

"You wanted to meet with me Senator." Davenport greeted.

"We've not worked together before Philip, but my father spoke highly of you."

Davenport didn't know whether to be complimented or offended by the endorsement.

"I hear he is not well at present."

"As you know he suffered a stroke a few months ago. He is still recovering, but it is hard at his age to come back from something like that."

"He must be proud of you, following in his footsteps."

"He is. He never quite made it beyond Senator. I hope to go further."

"Well I wish you luck." Davenport raised his glass to him.

"My father often talks of the work he did when he was the Secretary of Health, Education, and Welfare. He talks far more than he should. The stroke seems to have loosened his tongue." Kellock looked around him, ensuring no one was in the vicinity.

"Senator, if you wish to discuss something with me, please be at ease to do so. The walls do not have ears and you can rely on my discretion."

Kellock turned his full attention to the man opposite him. He leant forward. "Project Sesen."

Davenport wasn't surprised by the words. Up until a week ago he'd happily not heard those words for thirty odd years. Now they seemed to be all he thought about. "What do you know of it?"

"Enough to know it wouldn't do my fathers reputation, or yours, any good if it got out. People are far more sensitive about these things these days. At the time, no one would have batted an eyelid."

"So you know of Project Sesen. What do you want me to say?"

"I understand there has been a symphony of mistakes leading to the erroneous release of one of the original 'trainee's' from a Mental Institution in Jefferson a week ago. I understand that he has made contact with the family of the Director of your agency, Leon Vance."

Davenport knew he needed to tread carefully to stop Kellock making things a hundred times worse than they already were.

"Yes, Director Vance informed me, although he has no idea who the man was who spoke to his wife. He followed protocol and immediately notified me. How did you know about it?"

"I have my sources." Kellock said, fidgeting with his cufflinks. "Carry on."

"The man was later sighted in Ivy City. I went personally to re-apprehend him." The conversation stopped as a waiter approached and asked if they required further drinks. Having dismissed him, Davenport continued. "I understand your concern Senator, but Fredrik Williams in now safely back in the Jefferson Mental Facility and no one knows anymore about Project Sesen than previously."

Kellock leaned back in his am chair and smiled. Davenport was far from convinced that it was anything close to a genuine one.

"In the recent speech I heard from our beloved President, he spoke of the past not dictating the future, that we alone are responsible for our achievements, and our sins."

"You don't believe that?"

"People will always think the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"You think your father's actions forty years ago will damage your reputation?"

"I do not question his actions. Sometimes the questions are complicated and the answers _seem_ simple."

"What do you want from me Senator? I've told you it has been dealt with and you know you have my discretion."

"I know I can rely on you Philip, my father said as much. It is the others I worry about."

"The others?"

"Fredrik Williams tried to contact your Director Vance. I understand your best team were assigned the case." Kellock leaned in again. "I need your assurances that this situation is well and truly closed, that they'll be no further enquiries by NCIS, and that you have not left _any _loose ends."

Davenport sat silently, contemplating his situation. He knew Kellock would soon find out, if he didn't already know, about Agent DiNozzo. Davenport thought that if it came from him, he might at least be able to control the fall-out from Kellock. "There is one outstanding issue which I am dealing with."

Kellock's granite features hardened. "What?"

"An NCIS agent was asked to speak to the witness in Ivy City about the alleged sighting of Williams. I met the agent outside the witnesses' apartment before he had the opportunity to call for back-up and inspect the building Williams had holed himself up in. My men cleared the storage facility of any evidence of William's being there."

"So what's the outstanding issue? It sounds like textbook stuff so far."

"The agent."

"You have bought his silence, yes? Or are you saying he wants more?"

Davenport's own silence spoke a thousand words.

"What's his name?" Kellock asked.

"I told you senator, I have dealt with it. He does not need to be 'bought'. He is loyal to this country and his agency. The agent has been ordered not to speak of the incident due to national security. He will not disobey such an order, I can promise you that."

"What's his name?" Kellock repeated.

Davenport pretended to finish off his merlot.

"It will be easy enough for me to find out Davenport." The previously calm manner had evaporated, replaced by jagged stone.

"Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Davenport disclosed. He was reluctant to say any more. DiNozzo had so far been loyal to him. He decided to change tack and try and throw Kellock another bone. "The FBI have been handed the case."

"I know, but I'm not interested in the FBI. They can be handled. What happened to this Agent DiNozzo?"

"Why should anything have happened to him Senator?"

"Because you told me you had a loose end to tie up. If this DiNozzo was as loyal to you as you stated, he wouldn't be a loose end. Now I'm asking one last time. What happened to Agent DiNozzo?"

Davenport knew Kellock would not let this go. He decided, at this stage, honesty might be the best policy. "Agent DiNozzo has been suspended and demoted."

Kellock slammed his glass on to the table, the contents spilling onto his hand. The room went silent as a dozen eyes turned to look at the two men. "Apologies gentlemen." Kellock smiled. "My hands are a little slippery from sliding up the greasy pole of politics." There was a ripple of laughter before they all turned back to their own conversations. "Demoted? So if he's an agent of any worth, he's not likely to just sit on his ass and accept that his career is all but over just because someone high up told him not to do his job. You were right Philip, he is indeed a loose end."

Davenport took another sip of his merlot. "He understands the reasons he has had to take one for the team, so to speak. You have my word Senator, the situation is closed; he will not pursue this matter in any way whatsoever."

"Maybe we should test your assertion Davenport. Maybe I'll set a little bait for Agent DiNozzo. If he doesn't take it, I'll know you'll have dealt with it as you say. If he does, then you and I will need to have another conversation."

Kellock stood up and left the room without waiting for a response.

Davenport sighed loudly and leaned back in the chair. He knew the moment he saw DiNozzo descend those stairs at Ms Grantham's apartment, that the only way the situation could be worse would be if it was Agent Gibbs coming towards him and his men.

After he'd commandeered DiNozzo's restaurant reservation the night of the incident and spoken to him in depth about their earlier meeting, he'd been confident of his silence. But his visit later in the week, once DiNozzo had been informed of the disciplinary hearing, had left him with less certainty. DiNozzo had started asking questions, questions he wasn't willing to answer. He'd let it go at the time, hoping the agent would calm down. But with Kellock now on the case, he wasn't sure he could leave the gagging of DiNozzo to chance.

It didn't take Davenport long to arrive his decision, he really had no choice; DiNozzo needed to be made aware, once and for all, that silence was mandatory.

OOO

Gibbs had gathered the whole team to the Bullpen. He'd decided not to tell them of Vance's ultimatum regarding Tony yesterday and had gone straight home instead. He'd needed some space to think through possible scenarios to account for his SFA's pig-headed refusal to co-operate with them.

The only thing he'd come up with was that this 'date' Tony asked to go on was more than a 'date' and had something to do with an investigation they'd been involve in. But the more he thought it through, the less sense it made to him. There were no outstanding cases and there was no reason DiNozzo wouldn't tell him if he'd found a lead on a cold case.

He hoped his team had had better luck than him, but with DiNozzo doing anything but help his own cause, he wasn't holding out much hope.

"Vance has allowed us a further week to come up with evidence to clear DiNozzo?" Gibbs stated to his team. "If we don't he's on his way to Montana."

"I've never been to Montana." Abby said, as she sat on the end of Tony's desk, her fingers twirling in her hair.

"Well if we don't find out why DiNozzo's got his head up his own backside, you can go visit him there every day of the week."

"What was he acting like day of the incident?" Ducky asked, standing between Gibb and McGee's desk. "Sometimes people display what's known as 'tells'; little signs that they are not their usual selves. Perhaps Anthony was demonstrating some that we all failed to notice at the time."

"He was acting normal to me." Ziva shrugged. "That day I would say his behaviour ranged from mildly objectionable to completely insufferable."

"Not helping Ziva." Abby said.

"Has anyone managed to track down the girl Anthony was having dinner with, and evidently sacrificed his career for?" Ducky asked.

"No." McGee said. "But I did hear back from the restaurant. They confirmed that someone matching Tony's description arrived shortly after eight and left at nine thirty. The bill was paid in cash, so no record of the transaction. The waiter said he remembered the table as they left a good tip."

"Well that doesn't sound like Tony." Ziva said hopefully. "Last time I went out with him for a meal, he barely put two dollars down on a sixty dollar bill."

"Ziva's right." Abby said.

"Tony's lousy tipping record is hardly going to cut it with Vance." Gibbs stated.

"Have you thought about the possibility that maybe Tony isn't talking to us for a reason?" Ziva asked the group.

Abby frowned at her friend. "Whose side are you on Ziva? You know Tony would never neglect his duties. He loves his job, and us, too much for that."

"I am just playing Devils Attorney." "Advocate Ziva. It's called Devil's Advocate." Abby replied.

"Ziva has a point." Gibbs said. He looked at Abby who was now staring at him in disbelief.

"You don't really mean that?" She said.

"If you're asking me if I think DiNozzo didn't do his job that night, then the answers no. If you're asking me if DiNozzo is telling us the truth then the answer is no too. Ziva's right, maybe we're looking at this the wrong way. We're trying to prove DiNozzo didn't screw up, by trying to disprove his motive for screwing up."

"I don't follow?" Ducky said.

"We're all making the assumption that DiNozzo didn't follow through the witness report because he had a date. So if we prove DiNozzo didn't go on his date, we disprove his motive for wanting to get out of Ivy City so quickly, right? But what if the dinner date had nothing to do with it? This goes back to his visit to Celina Grantham. That's where it all started. Makes no difference what he did afterwards. He's a free man, he can go date a hundred women if he wants to."

"I think he already has Gibbs." Abby said with a smile.

"We need to speak with Celina Grantham, find out exactly what happened and what she said."

"But Gibbs, you know they wont let us near her." Ziva said.

"Find a way. We've got less than a week before we lose DiNozzo."

OOO

Davenport swung his chair around and stared out of the window onto the internal courtyard, where staff were taking in the late autumnal sun.

Sometimes he loved his job, sometimes he hated it. There were always tough decisions to be made, decisions which could deny a parent their child or deny a child their parent. But he accepted this responsibility willingly, knowing he was doing it for the good of the country.

However, some decisions were not so black and white. He knew it did no good to second guess your own decisions and judgement, but on occasions, he couldn't stop the doubts entering his mind.

Was he doing this for the good of the country, or for his own good?

Was he doing it because it was the right thing to do, or because it was the least wrong thing to do?

Was the potential exposure of one error driving him to another?

"No good second guessing yourself Davenport." He said aloud.

He swung back around and picked up the phone, hitting speed dial 5.

A man picked up on the second ring. Davenport uttered two decisive words before hanging up:

"Do it."

**End of Chapter 2**


End file.
